Team Fortress Classic Mercenaries
Team Fortress Classic Mercenaries are originally playable characters in the game Team Fortress Classic, but now serve as the major antagonists in the TF2 comics. History The TFC Mercs were hired by Gray Mann to seek out the Administrator and retrieve the Australium she stole from Mann Co. But after capturing the TF2 Mercs and Miss Pauling for integration on the Administrator's whereabouts, the TFC Mercs learn that their employer has been using a machine powered by Australium to achieve immortality. So true to the saying: "Never trust a Merc", the TFC Mercs betray Gray Mann, tearing the life-extending machine from his back and leaving him to die. They continue with their mission, but now want all the stolen Australium for themselves so they can live forever. However the TF2 Mercs managed to escape captivity started killing their captors. Although the TFC Mercs had an army of robots at their command and TFC Heavy briefly gaining the immortality he craved, they where eventually defeated by their adversaries. List of Members *TFC Heavy - Seemingly the leader, killed by TF2 Heavy when he pulled out the life extending machine off him. *TFC Scout - Real name: Greg. Killed along with TFC Soldier by TF2 Pyro using his flamethrower. *TFC Soldier - Real name: Ross. Killed along with TFC Scout by TF2 Pyro using his flamethrower. *TFC Sniper - Real name: Virgil. Killed by TF2 Sniper using the TFC Sniper's Sniper riffle against him. *TFC Engineer - Real name: Fred Conagher. the father of TF2 Engineer, and the son of Radigan Conagher. *TFC Demoman - Was strangled to death by TF2 Spy using his foot shackles after Zhanna (TF2 Heavy's sister) punched TFC Demoman to the ground. *TFC Spy - Killed after TF2 Soldier punched him hard enough to snap his neck. *TFC Pyro - Real name: Beatrice. She was killed after Zhanna dropped a live incendiary grenade down her suit. *TFC Medic - A former team member. Possibly retired or dead. *TF2 Medic - Defected from the team after constant abuse from TFC Heavy. Gallery Old heavy.jpg|The TFC Heavy in the current days. Young TFC heavy.jpg|The TFC Heavy in his younger days in Team fortress classic. Greg's evil grin..jpg|The TFC Demoman's evil grin. TFC scout evil grin .jpg|The TFC Scout's evil grin. The TFC demoman evil grin.jpg|The TFC Soldier's evil grin Engineers father Evil grin.jpg|The TFC Engineer's evil grin. 1930 mercs.jpg|The Team Fortress Classic Mercenaries in 1930. Bea.jpg|The TFC Pyro's real face, Beatrice. Beas death.jpg|The TFC Pyro's death. TFC spy death.jpg|The TFC Spy's death. Greg death.jpg|The TFC Demoman's death. TFC medic.jpg|The TFC Medic. (The one that is missing from the team, and is presumed dead.) TFC sniper death.PNG|the TFC Sniper's death. TFC scout and soldier death.PNG|the TFC Soldier's and TFC Scout's final moments before their death. TFC soldier and Scout blow up.PNG|the TFC Soldier's and TFC Scout's death. TFC Heavy reveal.PNG|the TFC Heavy revealing the other teams. TFC Heavy death.PNG|the TFC Heavy's death. TFCMercs.jpeg Engineer'sdad.png|TFC Engineer with a young child Engineer. Trivia *For some reason, the original TFC Medic is missing from the group, this may imply that he is either deceased or retired from the team. *TFC Engineers fate seems to be left ambiguous. Perhaps due to the fact he is apparently TF2 Engineer's father. However it is possible that TF2 Spy could of murdered TFC Engineer to assume his identity. Although there isn't really any evidence to support this. Navigation Category:Mercenaries Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Teams Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Traitor Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Provoker Category:Video Game Villains Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Kidnapper Category:Assassins Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Protagonists Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Nemesis Category:Terrorists Category:Enigmatic Category:Mastermind Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Betrayed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Elderly Category:Organizations Category:Greedy Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Game Changer Category:Legacy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Comedy Villains